


Time to go home

by Reecey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reecey/pseuds/Reecey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After slumming it all day a cocky guy tries to make it back to the night life, but instead makes a shocking discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to go home

Time to go home

 Ah, time to wake up. It was a nice rest, but time to stretch my wings and get back out into the world. It might be colder out there, but that’s where the ladies are, and what kind of gentleman would I be if I wasn’t there to give them a little company?

 Hmm, this place is bigger than it looked at dawn. I wonder why it’s here. At first I thought it might be some kind of cave, but now that I think about it, it looks more like a den. Or is that a sett? There’s a proper word for it, but I’ll be damned if I can remember it.

 Whatever, time to get out.

 Ah! The glow! Perfect, that should take me out the way I came in.

 Actually, I sort of like it in here, fewer air currents to batter me around than outside. Not that anyone will ever find out I don’t like that. I have a reputation to maintain, after all.

 Damn it, I whacked my head on that see through crap again. I hate this stuff. Never manage to see it coming the first time. Well, could be worse, I could be a total idiot and still not realise it’s there _after_ I’ve hit my head on it. Damn those guys are morons.

 So, where’s that hole? Ah, there it is, I can feel the breeze. Good, time to get out of this place.

 Eh? What’s that noise?

 Light? And a shape, oh it’s a human. Huh. Well I guess that makes sense.

 Time to-

 Argh! My eyes!

 Shit, it’s times like this I wish I could close them. Oh well, they adapt pretty fast, it’ll just take a second.

 Well, enough of that distraction, back to the glow.

 Huh, it’s moved. It’s up there now? Well, that’s convenient, I don’t have to squeeze through the hole now.

 Oh, bugger off, human, I’m just trying to get home. I don’t bother you when you’re in your huge lump of grey, do I?

Git.

 Ow!!                                                                                            

 What the...?

 I’m at the glow? How does that work?

 Well... now what?

 Hmm...

Maybe flying around it will yield some clues.

 No, nothing...

 Hey! Maybe it’s daytime!

 That was fast. Oh well, never look a gift flower in the stigma, that’s what I always say.

 Let’s find somewhere safe to sleep. Ah, I can squeeze through here, that should do.

 Eek! Damn, that stuff’s slippery.

 Well, I should be safe in-

 Oh god, no.

 No, Barry?! James? Susan?

 Oh god, how many of us are in here? I don’t even recognise some of these moths!

 How long has that guy been here? He’s fallen apart.

 Is this what humans do? The monsters!

 I’ve got to get out! I’ve got to warn the others!

 Damn, this stuff’s too slippery to get a purchase on.

 Well, I have to keep trying, for all mothkind!

 ...

 Or I’ll die here.

* * *

 

 Gina looked up at the light when she came in.

 “Ugh, Tim, that thing’s full of moths!”

 Tim looked up.

 “Ur, you’re right, it is. I think one of them’s still alive.”

 “That’s disgusting, do something about it!”

 “Okay.”

 Tim went to undo the lightshade.

 “Not now! I don’t want a moth flying around the place!”

 “Okay, okay. I’ll do it in the morning, okay? It should be dead by then.”


End file.
